


not where he eats, but where he is eaten

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (i'm sorry), Gimurei | Grima and My Unit | Reflet | Robin Are the Same Entity, Humor, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Worm kink, grima robin wakes up every day going 'i think i will cause problems on purpose', i promise you it's the most wholesome thing in the worm kink tag, it's more about the morning after anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chrom’s only regret is that his little sister finds out about the whole thing…
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	not where he eats, but where he is eaten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofprey (graftedspirithide)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graftedspirithide/gifts).



> Merry Grimas, I guess??? asdfghjkl maybe I'd have written you something better if you hadn't CURSED my whole brain!!!
> 
> ANYWAY...
> 
> Title is from _Hamlet_ (Act 4, Scene 3). I hope Mr. Shakespeare would view this as an honor. I'm like 90% sure this particular line wasn't even originally a sex joke... just a joke about the regular nonsexy kind of death. Nobody quote me on that for their English Literature finals, though.
> 
> (also, listen... I'm anonymizing this for Reasons, but... nobody has to pretend they don't know who wrote this...)

Chrom does not regret indulging in worm kink when the worms first come out. He does not regret it when the slimy things are placed in sensitive areas, only for his husband to lap them up like noodles. He does not even regret it when he wakes up the next morning sore and with a phantom wriggling feeling around his rear end.

No, Chrom’s only regret is that his little sister finds out about the whole thing… 

In many respects it’s his own fault, as he was the one who thought having sex on the dining table was a practical idea. He just didn’t want worms in his bed! It’s much easier to clean a table, and he thought they _had,_ but…

Evidently they had missed a spot.

“Ew!” Lissa shrieks. “Why is there a worm here? It’s crawling onto my plate! Gross! Chrom, don’t you pay the gardeners anymore? Are they bringing in worms as protest now?”

Chrom’s mind immediately scrambles as though fried with thunder magic..

“W-What? No— The worm is just— Don’t mind that,” he stammers. “And… for the love of the gods, don’t EAT that…”

“That’s not what you said to me last night.” Robin—otherwise known to select Shepherds as the fell dragon, Grima—smirks. “Though it seems I forgot one. You WERE incredibly distracting, what with all the moaning…”

“Robin…” Chrom grits his teeth. “That’s more than enough detail.”

Robin’s crimson eyes gleam too brightly. The fell dragon is no longer out to destroy the world, but he has developed cleverer ways to satisfy his viciousness. Chrom would love to wipe that smug look off his face… However, that would lead to more things that Lissa doesn’t need to know about.

Lissa looks between them, her mouth slowly forming into a horrified “o” shape.

“Robin, did you fuck my brother on this table?” she demands. “And use WORMS?”

“Lissa, I hardly think this is an appropriate topic of conversation,” Chrom argues, but his face is so red that it reveals the truth anyway.

Robin, of course, isn’t one to back down so easily.

“And what if I did?” he challenges. “It’s his castle. His dining table. His worms…”

He licks his lips.

“Ugh! You’re the worst!” Lissa covers her eyes.

Lissa and Robin have been elaborately taunting each other for as long as they’ve known each other, but Chrom thinks this may be taking it just a bit too far. He clears his throat, putting on a big-brotherly air. It obviously falls upon him to be the responsible one.

“There’s no reason to make a big deal about it. We’re all adults here,” he says. “It’s perfectly natural for people in a relationship to explore—”

He winces, not just because he’s not entirely sure where he’s going with this impromptu speech, but because Lissa lets out a high-pitched shriek.

“Noooooooo!” she cries. “I don’t want to hear about you exploring anything ever again!”

Thankfully for Chrom, she decides her best option is to flee the room entirely. She probably has no appetite anymore, anyway.

“Heh… Since we’re alone again…” Robin drapes an arm around Chrom’s shoulders. “Shall I devour the rest of you for breakfast, my sweet worm?”

“I’m going to kill you,” Chrom mutters, his face still burning bright.

“You can’t come anywhere close to that without crying,” Robin reminds him. “Though… perhaps I could be YOUR risen king tonight…”

He nuzzles his head into Chrom’s neck.

“Unless you’re too tired, of course,” he adds. “I understand that your ass is not used to containing so many worms.”

Chrom shakes his head with a sigh.

“I never tire of you, my love,” he says. “But perhaps next time, we can try not announcing our exploits so loudly?”

“You want subtlety?” Robin hums in thought. “A mark, then…”

Slowly, he grazes Chrom’s skin with his teeth.

“Possessive bastard…” Chrom says.

Nevertheless, he hugs Robin’s waist. Truth be told, he is no better.


End file.
